broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Davey
'''Davey '''is a yellow Pegasus and is a member of Ivory. Description Davey is actually a beagal puppy with the ability to transform into a teenage human, however in Equestria, Davey takes the form of a small yellow Pagasus with red-orange eyes. He can also transform into a large more older Pegasus as well as engulf his body in fire. While in his usual small foal form, Davey speaks in the third-person, often referring to himself as Davey. His voice is very high-pitched. His mind is child-like and hyper and he still retains some of his dog like nature such as an interest in squeaker toys. While in his older form, Davey speaks in a ragular manner and has a higher show of understanding. In both form Davey seems to comprehend things fairly well bespite the fact that he is only 5 years old. He usually offers advice to the other members of Ivory and they claim his cuteness can not be comprehended thus leading them to do odd things around others. Upon meeting new people, or sometimes randomly around his friends, Davey generally asks the question, "Are you a Davey?" Meaning he is asking the person if their name is Davey, which most often is no and the other person tells Davey their name. Davey also randomly hums Ode to Joy by Beethoven when he is in a good mood. Davey controls the element of fire, he is about to engulf himself in fire. He also can create a super nova that repells " the scary things" away from him. This nova doesn't harm those he deems good. Davey also can heal others with his powers and most often he helps the other members of Ivory when they get injured. Davey also uses his cuteness to his advantage, using his form of puppy eyes called "Cuteling" that bends the will of others. Unlike the Puppy Dog Eyes, Cuteling is a happy expression and requires the use of a pink tongue to be done properly. His Cutie Mark is two cherries, which is Davey's favorite food and his little addiction. History Davey general is with one of the members of Ivory, usually with Aniju sitting on her head or in her scarf. When Ivory moved in to the Black Manor, Davey bonded with the youngest member of the The Destroyers, their drummer Maxx. Upon hearing that Amber thinks Davey is weird, Davey became afraid of her and would always close his eyes whenever she was around so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable with his eyes. Davey's girlfriend is Luna Nightrose. Gallery Pictures of Davey. Davey.jpg|First drawing Davey as a pony Cute Davey.jpg|Davey DaveyMaxx.jpg|Davey's hiding spot Adorable Davey.jpg|Cuteling Davey Flying.jpg|Flying A Davey.png|Davey by Bleck11 Davey and Marisa.jpg|Marisa singing to Davey Davey and Thunder Sword.jpg|"Hello Thunder Sword, I'm a Davey!" A Little Davey.png|CHERRY! Nom! by Bleck11 Dante and Davey Pony Base.png|Dante and Davey using a base made by Cherry-Blossoms Davey Base Pony.png|This Wikia needs more cute so here's more Davey! Happy Davey.png|Oh My Gawd It's Davey!!! Cheer Davey and Dante.png|"Go Team!" Davey's Birthday.png|Happy Birthday Davey Winter Coat.png|Davey is ready for winter Davey and Wishing Star Hug.png|Hugs! Aniju and Davey Carriage.png|They go together like a horse and carriage Davey.png|The Davey Trivia *Davey is named after the main singer of AFI. *Davey is based off of the split personality of Aniju Aura and takes the form of a stuff animal beagel of the same name. *Although in real life Davey is 9, in the My Little Pony fan-fiction Davey is set at the age of 5. Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Ivory members